Sakura Hana Petals
by Explosive Waffles
Summary: New twins came to raise their social life by their official guardian. Can the host club help them by breaking their gates? Rated T with romance intended and language. 6-9, Happy b-day Hitachiis! Given to Cucumber Tea!
1. Prologue

In Osaka, Japan, there was a soft wind.

Chapter 1: Prologue

There were 2 teenage girls. One was climbing branches to see better views of the sakuras, cherry blossoms. The other was on her stomach, examining a violet. They were identical twins, both chocolaty hair and curious twin pools of brown.

"How's your research going Nee-san?" said Hana, the one on her tummy. Her older sister said nothing. Hana loved that, her sister so into her research they couldn't hear, see, or sense anything around them. But they could smell, Sakura was very gluttonous.

Hana looked back to her very favorite flower. The wooden and glass front door flew open. Out came their legal guardian, Akemi Watashi. She had jet black hair and electric blue eyes to contrast. She was also 34. She looked young. Imagine Black Rock Shooter (vocaloid) with out the fire on her eyes and different clothes.

"Hana, Sakura, come in," she said. She gestured to the door. They went inside without saying a word. The atmosphere was stuffy and serious. "Sakura-chan, Hana-chan," Akemi said, glancing at each girl as she said their name. "You are to go to school in 2 days." Akemi wasn't one to beat around bushes.

"... What?" Sakura said, finally speaking. "I'm not going, right Hana?" Hana nodded quickly in response. Sakura narrowed her eyes a little. "You can't make us go to school. We can still be home-schooled!" Sakura raised her voice.

"You two are going!" Akemi said, raising her voice also. "You two need to get out more! Meet new friends, have fun once in awhile..." Akemi lowered her voice to reassure them, mostly Sakura.

"But we have fun with you Akemi! Plus, we don't need frriends. We have each other!" Hana said, cutting into the conversation of Sakura and Akemi. Hana hugged Sakura to emphasize what she said.

"But when y'all fall in love, you two will be apart. You two will hate life; twins have a most special bond."

"Psh! Falling in love! With who? We hate everyone in this town! Besides, what do you know about love? You don't have a husband, a boyfriend, not even a little date have you gone on!" Sakura yelled.

Akemi frowned and stood up.

_**SLAPPPP!**_

Sakura fell down. She glared at Akemi while she left the room. "I hate you!" Sakura roared. She ran up the stairs and flopped on the bed in the twins' room.

Hana ran after her yelling, "Sakura nee-san!" She zoomed past Akemi, who just stood there in the hall. Sakura was still crying.

"Was the slap that hard, Sakura-Nee?" Hana asked. The crying sister shook her head.

"I thought of mommy. Would she slap me also if she didn't... go?" Sakura hiccupped.

Hana shed a tear. Their mother died when they were born due to miscarriage. They had a father but that 'bastard', as Sakura recalled him, left them when their mother past away. It seems it was a bet, get a girl pregnant. But that 'bastard' couldn't take the heat of taking care of children so he left.

Akemi told them that he just was on a very long business trip. "Tell them when they're 17 years old," Akemi thought.

"I don't know nee-chan," Hana answered. But Hana started packing. Akemi told them they were going to move to Tokyo. They were going to that prissy little school called Ouran. Akemi had to work 4 shifts everyday to pool together enough money to get in. Three thousand Yen!

Hana packed shirts, tees, tank tops, slippers, shoes, a teddy bear she got when she was three, etc. But one thing caught her eye, the glass, fist-sized bears that their mother got them before her birth. She wanted something to give her children. [A/N: Akemi was their mother's, Hanumi Hiiragi, best friend. That's why she knows all this information. Just in case it was confusing :)]

Hana's was violet, her favorite color and flower. Sakura's was pink, same color as her favorite flower. Sakura looked at them also. Then she understood. Akemi was doing this for them, not to them. Akemi always wanted the best for them, why would it be different now?

Sakura joined Hana in packing. Hana was kind of sad, it wouldn't be just the two of them.

They were both finished with their packing and went to the cab waiting outside. Akemi was already in shotgun. Sakura and Hana smiled at her faintly. Akemi's eyes and facial expression changed from solemn to understanding. They got into the taxi and drove away from their house, that was propped up on a hill.

The driver whistled a rather catchy song, Sakura was listening to her pink iPod, Akemi was on her laptop, and Hana was asleep. Hana's headphones, which were connected to her light purple iPod, were still in her ears. She was listening to _"La, La, Love Song." _(Japanese)

Even though Sakura had her iPod on 20/20, the driver's whistle were creeping into the headphones. High tune, high, higher, low, lower, highest, lowest, oh the agony! Sakura eye twiched. Then she blew up.

"Will you shut the *bleep* up!" she yelled. "Go whistle in the damned street!" she hissed.

"Sakura!" Akemi said. "Be quiet! I'm sorry, sir." The driver nodded.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with some nusiances miss," he said, looking at Sakura through the rearview mirror. Sakura snarled at him. He just laughed. How dare he mock her!

"Stop!" Akemi said, half-way directing to the driver. How dare he mock her almost-children!

Soon, they were at Ouran. Akemi told them something and then drove away, the cab got smaller in the distance till they could see it no more.

Sakura and Hana stood up in front of it. Their mouths dropped to the floor, metaphorically. They looked up, trying to see the top. They both fell on their backs. They both laughed.

"Well, Akemi said check it out 2 days before so, let's go!" Sakura said.

Hana held Sakura's hand. "Yeah.." And with that they entered Ouran. They will experience happiness, sorrow... and love.


	2. Sprouting Into The New World!

**Sakura Hana Petals: A flower story**

Chapter 2: Sprouting Into The New World!

In their new house...

"I can't believe you bought a house with dojo in front! I like it. Now, I can practice kicking people's ass and be in comfort of my own home!" Sakura said while eating eggs and bacon with orange juice beside her.

"Okay, but at school make _real_ friends. And enough with your coarse language, Sakura," Akemi replied, taking a sip of her orange juice.

Hana, quietly watching this, thought_, Friends. When I think of friends, I think of sorrow. I won't let sorrow enter. The gates must close. _Hana frowned a bit._  
_

Sakura looked at Hana, having a worried expression, and said frantically,"Are you sick Hana? Need some rest? Anything wrong? I, Sakura Hiiragi, will stay with you the end of time to make sure all is well!" Hana looked at her wide eyed and chuckled, then it turned into a laugh, and it finally turned into a thunderous guffaw.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I was just thinking about the host club," Hana lied. "They seem like a rowdy bunch." Okay... that wasn't lie. Hana started wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Sakura visibly relaxed and chuckled herself.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Especially, the Hitachiin twins, nothing but trouble and pranks in their minds!" Sakura said.

Akemi was confused. _Who's the host club? _she thought. "Excuse me for interrupting you two's conversation, but who's the host club?" she said, making her thoughts a reality. Sakura and Hana turned to her and remembered they hadn't told her anything about the host club.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you yet Akemi. At school yesterday when you told us to explore we found the third music room..." Hana started.

"Yeah, and then we opened the doors in hop of directions, but instead six good-looking guys! One was just cute. Then some guy came _too_ close to us, so I kicked him in his... ding-a-lings..." Sakura continued.

"You what?" Akemi shouted.

"Wait, wait, Akemi," Hana said, reassuring her. "Let's continue. So some guy with glasses told us we're in his debt so we have to work in the host club."

"Aw, that's great! Just... don't come home with anything_ "extra," _OK?" Akemi said, winking. Sakura and Hana blushed furiously. Akemi was thinking about boyfriends, the Hiiragi twins were thinking about being knocked up.*

"O-Of course not!" they stuttered, running out of the house in casual clothes which were:

Sakura

Green converse

White skirt

Green v-neck, short sleeve

White clips in hair

Hana

Blue converse

White skirt

Blue v-neck, short sleeve

White clips in hair

oOo

"You're going to school dressed like that? Aren't there uniforms?" Akemi said.

"But we didn't get any!"

"Oh, have a nice day."

Sakura and Hana ran and ran to school. Not in fear of being late but because they were racing to school for fun.

"I'm a beat you Hana!" Sakura shouted between steps. Hana was behind a great deal of feet, not because she wasn't as fast as her sister but because she didn't have that much stamina.

Finally, they saw a familiar pink clock tower ahead. It was five minutes to 8. "Come on, Hana! We'll be late for school!" Sakura said.

_Sakura seems excited for school, _Hana said, eying Sakura. Hana eyes widened slightly. _I bet she's happy because she can get rid of her burden of a sister and get real friends._ This thought started a full-out war with Hana and herself. No, she doesn't care. Yes, she does! No! Yes! Her voices fought and fought until Hana noticed she was glaring holes and daggers into Sakura.

Sakura got worried and ran back to Hana who was only feet away. "You're seriously fine? Is it _that _time of the month? Need anything don't hesitate to ask!" Sakura said, as frantic as before.

Hana's uneasiness made Sakura worried. Now, she was sure Sakura wouldn't leave her.

"Sakura..." she said quietly. Sakura looked at her sternly to show she was listening. "Promise me. That when you get friends you won't leave me, alright?" Hana looked down with a look on her face that looked like she answered a question she knew the answer to but was too stupid to remember it.

"Idiot, what are you saying?" Sakura said with an annoyed tone. This brought Hana's attention. "Of course, dummy. You're my only twin." Hana nodded and both of them kept walking. They knew they were late but didn't care. Hana's faint blush made Sakura smile.

oOo

The teacher was tapping her feet in annoyance and watched the door. _Two new _late _students. Nice first impression, _she thought. Class 1-A were all talking about the new students, maybe being boys or girls. Only 3 students weren't involved in the ruckus because they knew who it was. The Hitachiin twins were teasing Haruhi while she was failing to read a book.

The teacher heard faint whispering and sighed. They were finally here. "And to end your chaotic yelling, here are the two transfers," she said. She gestured to the door and two identical twins came through the door. All the girls whispered about how they were twins and such, while all the boys were joking how they were attractive. The teacher smiled and said, "Now, children please treat them with respect and kindness. Please introduce yourselves, Hiiragi twins."

Instead beating around the bush, Sakura took a chainsaw to it. "Sakura Hiiragi, age 15 turnin' on 16. Birthday: June 5, 1994. Zodiac Sign: Gemini. Chinese Zodiac: Year of the Dog. Has a twin by the name of Hana Hiiragi. Also-" Hana dragged her to the only free desks in the room.

"Yes, yes. Everyone wants to know you," Hana said with her vein popped, like they do in Anime and fan-fiction. But of course this real life.

After hours and hours of boring literature, graphs and images of the human body, and a mouthful of scoldings for Sakura, it got to the time to go to the host club. "Ugh, finally. Stupid school is over," Sakura mumbled, kicking the floor absentmindedly.

Hikaru smirked evilly and spoke in a deep, creepy tone. "Don't worry, this'll be the highlight of the day." Hana and Sakura walked slowly behind the twins.

They finally got to the 3rd Music Room, so infamous girls shriek whenever someone mentions it. Opening the wooden doors, there was the host club, waiting for the two pairs of twins.

"You all are terribly late! Maidens will be here any second!" Tamaki said. He started to resume his rants until he saw Sakura. He cowered visibly and bowed down to her. "I'm horribly sorry for making you wait Master. Welcome to my humble abode, the Ouran High School Host Club." He was doing this to avoid getting kicked down there, you know.

_'Master, huh?' _Sakura thought. _'I should kick boys' balls more often.'_ "Err, yes... Servant," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

Sakura traveled around the looking at every nook and cranny, checking windowsills for any scum or flaw. Not found. Then came trouble.

"So, Hana-chan, Sakura-chan," started Kaoru.

"If your going to be a host, you need host club clothes!" finished Hikaru, shoving them into a dressing room.

Hana fell on Sakura stomach-first, who had flown into the ground head-first. Sakura only mumbled an 'ow...' "Uh, Saku-nee..." Hana said. Sakura looked at her in interest. "Look at this dress..."

In front of them was a white pleated dress that went to her knees, with silver vine-type design, that flowed when twirled. On top of it was a simple silver, metallic-looking long-sleeve jacket that was ended about the bottom of their breasts. Another dress was midnight black with silver vine-type design. On top to go with it was the same silver jacket. Then on the floor were boots that reached the bottom of their knees.

"They went over the top..." they said in unison, but nevertheless, tried it all on. They show the host club and Tamaki pounced on them.

"Oh! My new daughters look so cute!" he shouted with stars in his eyes. Sakura glared at him and he sat like a puppy, whimpering.

It seems Kyouya wanted to see their outfits to see if they looked well, proceed putting posters all over Ouran for a new boys' department, and make them work tomorrow.

The twins later on got embarrassed by their new work uniforms and promised to burn it all. However, no one believed them and, boy, they got a surprise. Both uniforms were 9,000 Yen each, and that got added to their debt.

And tomorrow would be the start of their new beginning, their new friendship, and sprout of love.

* * *

**This chappie wasn't so long but I'm proud of it. Wait till Sakura sees the _school _uniform. At least the other had style. Bye! Review bastards! JK!**

**~Leggo-Meh-Eggos, Waffle**

**This is certified.**


	3. Battle On, Hosts!

**Sakura Hana Petals: A flower story**

Chapter 3: Battle On Hosts!

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Sakura and Hana ran in huffing and puffing. "Safe!" Sakura exclaimed when their teacher wasn't here.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, a concerned plastered on her face.

"Well..." Sakura said, glaring at her sister. Hana sweat-dropped.

_*Flashback*_

_"It was when I was kicking the Kendo dummy when her sister, Hana, came in wearing an abomination._

_I was drinking some milk when Hana came in. In a dandelion yellow, fluffy dress with a neck-high white collar and red-velvet ribbon around it, she scared the absolute crap out of me. I did a spit-take instantly. It was six thirty-eight in the morning. "What the Hell Hana!" I said. One, scaring me, and mentally scarring me possibly, by appearing out of absolute nowhere. Two, wearing that piece of piss in the solid state. I looked her up and down. 'What is that?'_

_Hana started crying waterfalls. 'That's the same thing Akemi said! Then she laughed!' she said while crying. She squatted on the floor and continued. I sweat-dropped, feeling pity on her. No wonder a minute ago I heard distant laughter..._

_'Wait, before you start this, where the in Sam Heck did you get that piece of p... poof material,' I said, refraining from cursing or even saying the word piss._

_'In the mailbox folded neatly in a package. There was another one. It was probably our school uniforms since it came Ouran High's address,' she said wiping her tears._

_'Okay... Wait what! Our uniform! It's too ugly for me to wear and I don't need some ugly thing make me look ugly! That piece of s- s... silken, yellow nasty excuse of a uniform dress is not worthy for any girl to wear!' I said, starting a rant._

_'But, we have to! It's almost time to go. See, it's already six forty! At seven we need to go!' Hana yelled._

_'But-!' I argued._

_I couldn't finish my sentence because Hana dragged me to the restroom/bathroom, stripped me down, and pushed me into warm bathing water. She got in so we wouldn't have waste time taking turns. She scrubbed me and herself, washed our hair, got our towels to dry us, lotionized, if that's a word, and dressed us both so we could still walk to school at be only a little late. I never knew Hana was so... bossy, demanding, and assertive. She's learning from me!_

_Here came problems._

_Hana struggled to get me into the sorry excuse of a fashion brand. I put my arms down when she needed me to put them up. But I refused to put on the uniform. 'I won't ever wear that! Never!' I said, running around the dojo/house in only my underclothing. Akemi was drinking green tea when she saw me and Hana._

_Hana was chasing me with a dress. Akemi spit out her tea faster than you could say 'hi.' I bet I knew what she's thinking, That is not what you see everyday._

_Eventually, and unfortunetely, she won._

_We ran to school, well more like power-walked, 'cuz if you run in this crap, you'll trip badly._

And that's what happened," She finished, still glaring at Hana.

The Hitachiins then said in sync, "Sorry, could you repeat that? Especially the only in your underclothes part. Also more detail," They then pretended to clean their ears with their pinkies.

Sakura could tell they heard everything. She raised her fist violently and her head vein throbbed. "I'll kick your asses..." she mumbled with a dangerous tone.

The Hitachiins raised their hands defensively with poker faces for face emotions. Sakura was about to really hit them when their teacher came in.

"Now settle down children!" he said in a steady voice.

"Blah blah," the teacher droned on. "Blah blah square equal pi, blah, blah, diameter, blah." Not really much to hear if it's not you talking. It was finally lunch... Great, Sakura was famished.

Of course, the host club joined in, uninvited. Tamaki went off on a rant about Haruhi's commoner life. Kyouya typing classified, or emotionally-scarring information. The twins teasing Hana and Sakura. Mori and Honey, eating cake. Well, only Honey.

Sakura unwrapped her green bento and started eating her favorite, octopus-sausages. She said her prayers, Itadikimasu, and split her chopsticks. Hana did the same except she started with the rice and sour plum. Hana ate the plum and pursed her lips together and closed her eyes.

"Sour!" she managed to say.

"Really?" Sakura asked and reached for her wrinkly plum to find that it wasn't there. She saw Hikaru spliting the plum in 2 so his mirror image could also have some. "Hey, that's mine!" She stood up and reached to get it but the Hitachiin twins were faster.

Their faces puckered and they swallowed the plum unwillingly. "Sour!" they yelled. "Ew, do commoners always eat this?" Hikaru retorted.

"Why yes, we find it pleasurable. Why are rich people such bastards?" Sakura said.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes and smirked smugly. "Really huh? Then we can settle this with a battle! Who can raise more money for Kyouya wins! If me and Kaoru win we're right! You, then you two are right," he said pulling Kaoru close but Kaoru wiggled out of his grip. Sakura did the same but Hana stepped to the side.

You could seriously feel a dark aura. You could also see a spiritual gorilla behind Hikaru and a dragon, much like the one in Dragon Ball Z, behind Sakura.

"Why ruin their fun?" Hana said.

"Let's just play along," Kaoru whispered back. They shook hands secretly, ready for the riots before them.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! Well, twins, say it!**

**Hitachiins: Waffle doesn't Ouran... Thank God...**

**Waffle: Hey!**

**xoxo~ Waffles**

**Cer. Tif. Fied.**


	4. REALLY IMPORTANT AN!

**VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

Hey guys, it's Waffle. I have to seriously tell y'all something! I have given my stories S.H.P. and O.T. to Cucumber Tea for completion! This will be my stories for one-shots while Cucumber Tea will revise and rewrite them! Also Cucumber Tea is me. I made another account just for OHSHC chaptered stories. Explosive Waffles', me, account will be for other anime and for OHSHC one-shots! For any questions review on this AN! Also, go check out Cucumber Tea's profile. She already has a revised and rewritten version of S.H.P.! Review on it! Trust me, the differences will be large, some chapters longer, some shorter, some more info on the twins. And on O.T., I am working on it! Okay... finally got that off meh back! Bye!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~ Waffle/Cuwa


End file.
